Cuando la tormenta pase
by Raizhel
Summary: [ 18] Johnny y Gyro encuentran un pueblo en el que deberán gastar la fortuna que les ha dado Sugar Mountain. Desafortunadamente son atacados y pierden todas las piezas del cadáver. Al caer la noche se retiran a un hotel donde sincerarán sus mentes. Secuela del anterior fanfic Winter Fall.


No lo podía evitar. Sus sentimientos se desbordaban, produciendo un pequeño surco que viajaba desde sus ojos hasta su mentón, atravesando sus extensas mejillas. No gemía al llorar, ni sollozaba; su respiración seguía tranquila y segura, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando como la lluvia, se limitó a enjuagar sus ojos en silencio, pensando en la dolorosa encrucijada a la que acababa de enfrentarse.

Gyro se había quedado de pie, en silencio, haciendo quizás quién sabe qué; pero siempre junto a él. No podía verle a la cara. Sabía muy bien que el italiano no dudaría en deshacerse de algo importante para él con tal de salvarle. Lo sabía de sobras. ¿Pero y él? En efecto: había dudado. Aunque fueron unos segundos, había dudado. Eran las piezas del cadáver que acababan de conseguir versus su amigo. Deseaba el cadáver con su vida, pero también amaba al sujeto que viajaba junto a él. No era solo un amigo, sino que era quien le había devuelto la vitalidad a sus piernas, a su cuerpo, a su vida. Gyro había pasado a significar mucho más para él, y era exactamente por esa razón que sentía una vergüenza infinita tras vacilar en entregar el cadáver a cambio de su amigo.

—Johnny, súbete a la silla de ruedas. Si te quedas sobre la nieve enfermarás. Aunque no sientas tus piernas, aún puedes pescar un resfriado. —dijo con su cálida voz mientras acercaba la silla.

No respondió. Se volteó, limpió con el dorso de su mano las últimas lágrimas y trepó hasta tomar asiento. Comenzó a girar las ruedas. No le agradaba sentirse como una persona dependiente, inclusive antes de iniciarse la carrera, jamás había permitido que alguien empujase su silla.

—Las reservaciones en el hotel están listas. Debemos ir allá y descansar. —murmuró Johnny mientras tomaban rumbo al hotel.

—Sí. Al fin una cama mullida. —respondió con tono bromista. —Al menos hemos logrado ganar algo con el árbol, ¿no? Pasar una noche tranquila y sobre una cama blanda es lo mejor después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Eso crees?

—¡Claro, hombre! Y lo mejor de todo —sonrió como un niño. Antes de conocerle, de seguro le hubiese desagradado el italiano; no gustaba demasiado de la gente ruidosa o de sonrisa tan fácil. Con sus dientes al descubierto finalizó:—, hoy las habitaciones son separadas. Habíamos estado ahorrando todo el viaje, pero hoy no; al fin tendremos habitaciones separadas.

Le gustaba la forma en la que Gyro hablaba, tan despreocupado y natural. Le gustaba la forma en la que sonreía. Pero le gustaba mucho más cuando cabalgaban juntos.

Al llegar a la recepción registraron sus nombres y les entregaron las llaves de las habitaciones. Johnny había dejado pagado por adelantado una generosa cifra por servicios a la habitación, ya no deberían preocuparse por pequeñeces.

Johnny reparó en la recepcionista que sonreía coqueta al napolitano. De vez en cuando, como cada vez que pasaban por un pueblo, se sentía absurdamente enfadado por culpa del italiano. Odiaba la forma en la que se dirigía a las mujeres. Odiaba el coqueteo que siempre se montaba en cada hotel, en cada bar, en cada tienda. Si eran atendidos por una mujer, lo más seguro era que Gyro intentase coquetear con ella. A veces funcionaba, logrando pasar la noche en la cama de una pueblerina sin nombre, lo que le irritaba aún más; otras veces fallaba, sintiéndose tranquilo, como si una amenaza hubiese sido repelida.

Si bien los cuartos eran separados, se ubicaban uno frente al otro, en la segunda planta y cerca de la escalera. Siempre debían estar preparados para un posible ataque, aunque a esas alturas, sin ninguna pieza del cadáver, ya no serían atacados por nadie.

—¡Vaya…! —escuchó detrás de él cuando abrió la puerta. —Sí que son grandes estas habitaciones, Johnny. Inclusive las camas son gigantes… —Gyro se adelantó y tomó asiento por el costado de la litera. —Tan blanda…

—¿Por qué te colas en mi cuarto? —rezongó. — El tuyo es idéntico al mío.

Guardaron silencio.

Frente a la puerta se ubicaban dos pequeñas y mullidas poltronas de aspecto rústico y viejo. Eran de cuero, aunque una parecía estar más gastada que la otra. Y entre los asientos, una pequeña mesa redonda de un opaco color ocre, algo más elegante que las poltronas, pero igual de vieja. Bajo las poltronas y la mesita se estiraba una amplia alfombra con bordados en un avejentado borgoña, aunque en esos momentos parecían más bien manchas de vino sobre el pálido fondo de color canela. Era el mejor hotel, mas el pueblo no era la gran cosa, por lo que el hotel no sería de grandes lujos. Aunque la alfombra intentaba similar el estilo de los bordados persa, notoriamente era una imitación, quizás comprada a un mayor precio para lo poco que era la alfombra. Y a casi un metro de la mesita y sus rústicas poltronas, hacia la derecha de la puerta, se hallaba la cama, amplia y arropada. Tenía varias almohadas, todas con diferentes dibujos y colores. Por los castados de la litera se ubicaban dos mesitas de noche que armonizaban con la estructura de madera del lecho, contrastando con la mesita y las poltronas de la entrada. Las paredes estaban desnudas, salvo por la librera junto a la puerta y el closet que le seguía.

Johnny avanzó hasta la cama y tomó asiento. Se quitó la ropa que vestía hasta quedar con las prendas más ligeras; sin la amenaza de un ataque, ya no era necesario dormir completamente vestidos.

—Gracias… —escuchó el susurro de Gyro. —Nunca imaginé que significara tanto para ti.

Le había impresionado. Nunca imaginó que el antiguo verdugo de Nápoles iniciaría un discurso sentimentalista. Le observó durante unos segundos hasta que fue capaz de idear algo relativamente elocuente o que al menos fuese capaz de romper aquella atmósfera.

—Aún te necesito. Quiero el cadáver, pero también quiero saber cómo recuperar mis piernas. Deseo tu secreto sobre las Stell Balls, no lo olvides.

Gyro se había recostado sobre su lado izquierdo. Le observaba en silencio. Tras un brevísimo instante, el italiano suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Johnny… —cogía su mano izquierda. Podía sentir su piel cálida y áspera sobre su mano. No quería mirarle. Con algo tan simple como el tocar su mano, su corazón se había acelerado. Podía sentir el palpitar hasta en sus oídos.

Gyro entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Johnny, juntando sus palmas, apretando el agarre con sus dedos.

—Yo tampoco… te dejaría morir, Johnny.

Se acercó a él hasta apoyar su frente sobre el hombro izquierdo del rubio. Guardaron silencio.

La sangre viajaba con violencia por sus venas. El bombeo de su corazón era tan intenso que retumbaba en todo su pecho, oídos, manos, rostro. Oía el dulce zumbar de su corazón exaltado.

—Johnny… —susurró antes de acercarse a sus labios, y con suavidad, dejó caer un pequeño beso.

Lo quería. Lo deseaba. A decir verdad, se sentía ansioso desde aquella primera y única vez que tuvieron sexo en el campamento, sobre la nieve, junto a la fogata. Deseaba tener otro encuentro tan intenso como aquel. Pero apretó sus labios gracias al nerviosismo que se apoderaba de él, pareciendo como si rechazara aquel beso; pero no era cierto, no tenía intenciones de rechazarle. Estaba tan nervioso que su cuerpo reaccionó de forma estúpida.

Gyro se apartó, fijando sus ojos de color miel sobre los suyos. Le besó la frente y, sin decir nada, se levantó en busca de la puerta.

—No te vayas… —balbuceó cuando el italiano giró el pomo. —No te vayas.

Gyro Zeppeli se volteó. Sonrió con dulzura, como si estuviese viendo a un niño caprichoso. Cerró la puerta y pasó el cerrojo. Tomó asiento junto al lisiado y le besó. Acarició el mentón del rubio, recorrió el hueso de su mandíbula con el pulgar, pasando al cuello hasta bajar a sus hombros y, acto seguido, le empujó hacia atrás.

Tendido sobre la amplia litera, Johnny Joestar intentó acomodarse en el centro de la misma, arrastrando su cuerpo sobre el edredón.

—No huyas de mí…

—No huyo, tonto. Estoy… acomodándome… —refunfuñó.

Gyro comenzó a desvestirse, quedando solo en ropa interior.

No era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo de Gyro desnudo, ni sería la última vez. Tanto los hoteles como las orillas de un río eran grandes oportunidades para asearse un poco. Mas a pesar de haberle visto denudo tantas veces, por primera vez se sentía tan nervioso. Y cómo no estarlo, si era la primera vez que Gyro se denudaba para él. Cuando tuvieron sexo, ninguno de los dos se desvistió, ninguno de los dos fue testigo de sus cuerpos desnudos; tan solo se conocían por el tacto.

Sintió el calor que se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Tragó saliva con fuerza, haciendo sonar su tráquea. El cuerpo atlético de Gyro era agradable, y sumado a su rostro bien parecido, no era de extrañar que fuese tan mujeriego.

—Me pondrás nervioso si sigues así… —protestó el médico napolitano.

—¿Así cómo…? —respondió en tono áspero.

—Deja de mirarme de esa forma…

Silencio.

Zeppeli apoyó sus antebrazos por los costados de Johnny, acercándose para besarle. El tacto de sus labios húmedos y generosos borraban cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y evocó los recuerdos de aquella noche a la intemperie.

El italiano se levantó, arrasando con los pantalones del rubio. Si bien no podía sentir sus piernas, le era conocido el sentimiento de vergüenza; saber que su miembro se hallaba al total descubierto le avergonzaba más de lo que hubiese deseado.

Gyro posó su mano sobre la entrepierna del rubio, agarró el falo a medio despertar y comenzó a estimularle, al igual que aquella vez frente a la fogata, pero en esta ocasión, podían ver sus rostros a la perfección. El largo cabello castaño claro le caía por los costados de su cuello. Gyro humedecía sus labios constantemente. Le gustaba aquella expresión excitada que llevaba el ex médico. _¿También tocas la entrepierna de las chicas o solo lo haces conmigo? ¿Te gusta tocarme de esta forma? Qué cara más pervertida…_ , pensó mientras reparaba en los gruesos labios del italiano.

Y, mientras seguía moviendo su mano con cuidado sobre la entrepierna de Johnny, Gyro se abalanzó sobre él, besándole con suavidad.

—Pareces… ansioso.

—No lo estoy.

—¿Seguro? —sonrió juguetón. —Tu rostro dice lo contrario… —presionó suavemente el glande del rubio, arrancando un dócil gemido de este.

—No juegues conmigo. —protestó. Gyro Zeppeli se acercó a él, pasando los muslos del rubio sobre los suyos. Las caderas de Johnny se levantaban un poco, dejando sus posaderas sobre la abultada entrepierna del italiano. Johnny se quitó la camiseta de algodón con severas dificultades. La cálida y fija mirada de miel sobre su desnudes le cohibía un poco.

Gyro se inclinó sobre él y estiró sus labios hasta dar con los del rubio. Su boca se abría para dar paso a aquellos recuerdos que tan bien había guardado. El italiano aún tenía el sabor del café, menos amargo y menos intenso que aquella vez, pero el sabor seguía ahí. Su cavidad era invadida. Un fuerte remesón recorría el cuerpo de Johnny Joestar. Cerró los ojos y no los abrió hasta que el ataque del médico cesó.

—¿Todos los italianos tienen gusto a café? —balbuceó.

—¿Todos los americanos son tan tercos?

Silencio.

—Ah, me gustas tanto _…_ —pronunció Gyro a la vez que soltaba un suspiro, como si se estuviese rindiendo ante una causa que jamás podría superar.

Johnny, tendido sobre la litera y con sus piernas sobre los muslos de Gyro, pasó su antebrazo derecho por detrás de su cabeza, sirviéndole de almohada, y, con la zurda, comenzó a estimular su entrepierna mientras fijaba sus ojos en el italiano. Su respiración estaba algo agitada. Humedeció sus labios. Aunque los ojos de miel del napolitano le observaban atentamente, no podía dejar de mirarle.

Gyro, en un rápido movimiento, se deshizo de su ropa interior, uniéndose al sistemático y apresurado movimiento del rubio sobre su propia entrepierna. Su falo estaba mucho más duro que el de Johnny. Jamás había imaginado que se pondría tan duro con tan solo besar y ver el cuerpo desnudo de otro hombre.

Se observaban. Ninguno de los dos apartaba la vista del otro. Pero fue Gyro quien rompió con aquel encantamiento que tan concentrados les tenía. Se levantó de la litera y buscó entre sus pertenencias un pequeño frasco. En cuanto dio con el objeto se volteó sonriente, soltando una pequeña risilla juguetona.

— _Nyohoho_ —dijo mientras volvía a tomar posición. —Cuando estabas haciendo la reserva del hotel, le busqué por todas partes. —sonreía ampliamente, dejando al descubierto el grabado de su dientes.

—¿Qué es eso…? —estiró su mano en búsqueda del pequeño frasco, pero Gyro lo retiró de su alcance. El italiano destapó el frasco de metal y untó sus dedos en la aceitosa pasta que contenía.

—Algo que te hará sentir mucho mejor. —pronunció mientras depositaba el cremoso y resbaladizo ungüento en el trasero de Johnny. Gyro se recostó junto al rubio, pasando la pierna izquierda de este por sobre su cadera, dejando su intimidad al descubierto; había tomado posición, casi, por la retaguardia del jockey. Y de esta forma, con sus largos dedos presionaba suavemente sobre la entrada, empujando la derretida crema hacia su interior. Si quería, podía besar al rubio sin apartar sus manos de él.

Se sentía extraño. La pomada que Gyro estaba esparciendo sobre su piel estaba fría, avivando mucho más las borrosas sensaciones que provenían desde su trasero. El napolitano le besaba a la vez que jugueteaba con su intimidad. Cuánta intensidad. Sentía el cuerpo del ex médico tan caliente contra su piel, sus besos tan exquisitos. Y cuando finalmente lograba acostumbrarse a aquella extraña sensación, Gyro introdujo el primer dedo en su interior. Johnny se estremeció. Se sentía confundido. No era doloroso, tan solo extraño. La forma tan suave con la que se deslizaba el dedo de Gyro hacia su interior le confundía. Sus músculos se tensaban. Y sin hacerse esperar, el italiano introdujo un segundo dedo, llegando más adentro, arrancándole un lascivo gemido al rubio jockey. Aquello se sentía bien, suave y cálido, no se parecía en nada a aquella vez frente a la fogata.

—Lo encontré… —articuló con una sonrisa triunfante. —Es aquí… —frotó con sus dedos. —¿Notas la forma tan brusca en la que se estremece tu cuerpo? ¿Te gusta? ¿Se siente bien…?

—Ah… —soltó un pequeño gemido, similar a una queja. —Solo cállate. Hmm… Ahí. Justo ahí. —estiró su cuello hacia atrás, apretando sus labios. Se sentí bien. No comprendía lo que Gyro estaba haciendo con su cuerpo, pero definitivamente le agradaba. Incluso su miembro se había endurecido un poco más por aquel remesón que le atacaba.

—Bien. —susurró el italiano mientras tomaba posición. Gyro Zeppeli, con sumo cuidado, apoyó sus rodillas por ambos costados de la cabeza del rubio, posicionando sus caderas por sobre el rostro del jockey americano; entretanto, él pasaba su mano izquierda por debajo del muslo de Johnny y, con la mano restante, cogía el miembro del mismo. —También es momento de que me eches una mano…

El falo de Gyro colgaba sobre su rostro. Johnny, haciendo acopio de la excitación que llevaba en aquel momento, cogió la entrepierna que se ofrecía a él y la guio hasta su boca. Nunca antes había lamido un pene, pero sabía cuáles eran las partes más sensibles; él mismo cargaba con un aparato similar todos los días y, tras haber recibido trabajos orales de tantas mujeres, tenía una intuitiva idea de cuáles serían los lugares que funcionarían con Gyro.

Y en efecto, su trabajo no fue nada de malo. Inmediatamente, tras comenzar a succionar, lamer y besar la entrepierna del ex verdugo, el pene de Gyro se volvió notoriamente más duro, al igual que su propio miembro se endurecía por las caricias del italiano.

—¡Ah, Gyro! —pronunció algo ahogado al retirar el miembro de su boca. Se sentía mareado, envuelto por una ola de excitación. Su cabeza no lograba procesar tantas sensaciones. El violento movimiento de Gyro sobre su falo, y el jugueteo tan intenso que sostenía en su trasero, ambos eran suficientes para volver locos sus sentidos; sin hablar de lo excitado que se sentía cada vez que succionaba el miembro del napolitano.

El italiano se retiró para adoptar una nueva posición; al igual que hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás, volvió a pasar los muslos de Johnny por sobre los propios. Las piernas del rubio caían con poca gracia por sus castados. Gyro acarició los torpes miembros del rubio, recorriendo desde las rodillas hasta las caderas. El pequeño trayecto que recorrió fue suficiente para provocar un fuerte remesón en el cuerpo del inválido jockey.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios húmedos y los ojos vidriosos. Su cabello largo se notaba húmedo. Su respiración estaba agitada, podía ver claramente cómo su pecho se levantaba de forma apresurada y, a ratos, a ritmo irregular. Gyro se inclinó sobre él, besándole. Johnny pasó sus brazos por la nuca del italiano cuando sintió el suave empujón contra su entrada. La mano del napolitano guiaba su falo hasta el trasero del rubio. Finalmente entró en él. Sentía su piel abrirse tal como lo había hecho aquella vez en el campamento, pero esta vez no había ardor, el dolor había desaparecido casi por completo. Escuchó el gemir de Gyro. Su mente se nublaba. Quería besarle. El falo del antiguo verdugo napolitano se deslizaba con suavidad, tomando posición en su interior. Suspiró, dejando salir un gemido entrecortado.

—Están tan caliente y estrecho. —le oyó susurrar. —Es como si… me succionaras, Johnny…

Podía sentir el caliente cuerpo de Gyro recostado sobre él, su voz sobre sus orejas, su respiración tan agitada como la propia, al igual que el frondoso vello que acariciaba sus nalgas. Con movimientos suaves, el médico comenzó a embestir el cuerpo de Johnny, pegando sus caderas a las del rubio una y otra vez. Las sensaciones que se desataban en su cuerpo eran sobrecogedoras. Aquello se sentía mucho más intenso. Los graves gemidos de Gyro, su cálido cuerpo, aquella fina capa de sudor que les cubría, la forma en la que el italiano se aferraba a él, la tenue luz de las lámparas de gas; todo aquello parecía parte de un sueño.

—Johnny… —le oía susurrar entre sus gemidos.

El italiano se levantó, permitiéndose observar el rostro del rubio. Cogió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los del inválido mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas. Su cabello lacio se había humedecido, dándole un aspecto alborotado. Mantenía los labios levemente abiertos, aspirando de vez en cuando por la boca, produciendo aquel seco sonido del aire contra sus dientes. Sus gemidos eran graves y secos, sin retumbar demasiado en su pecho. La luz tenue y amarillenta de las lámparas resaltaba su cabello castaño claro, su piel tostada por el largo viaje así como también sus ojos de miel. No podía resistirlo. La sensación que aturdía su mente era tan dulce y tan cálida; cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

Sintió las grandes manos del napolitano sobre sus caderas para luego perderse. Con los ojos entreabiertos le vio recorrer sus extremidades hasta alcanzar sus tobillos, agarrándolos para levantarlos sobre sus hombros. Y, sosteniendo sus piernas, Gyro Zeppeli le besaba los tobillos mientras comenzaba a embestir con más fuerza. El movimiento se volvía paulatinamente más agresivo, más rápido. De su boca se escapaban lascivos gemidos. Mordió el índice de su mano derecha, esperando contenerse.

—¿Por qué te callas…? —dijo el ex verdugo apoyándose en la litera. Las dormidas piernas de Johnny resbalaron por sus brazos hasta sus codos. Gyro se abalanzó sobre el rubio, obligándole a levantar sus caderas un poco más, dándose el espacio suficiente para alcanzar lo más profundo del jockey. —No te silencies, Johnny.

—Pueden escucharnos. —balbuceó mientras Gyro volvía a embestir su cuerpo. _Oh, tan profundo._

—¿A quién le importa? Jamás volverán a vernos. No me quites el placer de oírte, Johnny… —besó sus labios y, acto seguido, apoyó su frente sobre la del jockey, dejando salir sus placenteros gemidos. —Qué bien se siente. —agregó en un susurró.

Contra sus caderas, con cada vez más ahínco, se estrellaban las del napolitano. En cada embestida sentía la erótica caricia de sus vellos, el resbaladizo e intenso desliz del falo hacia su interior y aquel húmedo sonido proveniente de sus genitales. Cada vez que alcanzaba el punto más profundo de su ser, una envolvente oleada de placer comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Gemía. Por más que mordiese sus labios, o que intentase acallar su gemidos con los besos de Gyro, su voz se desbordaba, poniendo de manifiesto el severo placer que estremecía su cuerpo.

Como pudo, Johnny deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos hasta alcanzar su entrepierna y, sin pensarlo demasiado, comenzó a estimular su propio falo. Gemía. Se estremecía. En su mente no había cabida para más, tanto sus pensamientos como sus sentimientos fueron borrados. Una cálida nebulosa le abrazaba; pronto se correría, bien lo sabía a esas alturas.

—Ah… Gyro… —gemía de forma lasciva, provocando aún más al italiano. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo el peso del ex médico napolitano. Quería besarle. Quería sentir. Quería a Gyro. Su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse. Quería acabar. —Gyro, ya… me vengo. —balbuceó con su exaltada respiración.

—Aún no… —y tras bajar el ritmo de sus embestidas, agregó: —Espera un poco más. —retiró su miembro del interior del rubio, soltó las piernas del mismo y, ayudándole a recostarse de costado, sostuvo la mano con la que Johnny tocaba su entrepierna. —Solo un poco más… —susurró mientras volvía a introducir su miembro en el inválido.

El cabello de su nuca se erizaba. Quería correrse. Lo deseaba. Era el único pensamiento que podía atravesar su mente en aquel instante.

—Gyro, quiero acabar. —gimió en tono suplicante. —Déjame acabar… —y estiró su mano izquierda hasta dar con el pecho del italiano. Le gustaba la forma en la que sus pectorales y delineado abdomen salían al descubierto gracias al sensual empuje. Acarició, con la punta de sus dedos, la húmeda piel de Gyro. —Se siente… demasiado bien. Ahí, Gyro. ¡Ah, tócame, Gyro! —balbuceaba entre gemidos.

Tras oír las lascivas súplicas del rubio, el médico dio alcance a la entrepierna del jockey americano, cogiendo con sus robustas manos el erecto miembro, y, tras coordinar el movimiento de su mano con las embestidas, el cuerpo de Johnny volvió a temblar. Otra vez aspiraba aire por su boca, produciendo aquel seco sonido del aire contra su perfecta dentadura.

—Ah… ¡Gyro! —gimió más agudo. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, listo para liberar una generosa cantidad de esperma. Su respiración se volvió especialmente irregular, al igual que los gemidos que se escapaban de su boca. Se sentía bien, tanto como para perder la razón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejándose llevar.

Y ahí estaba. Finalmente habían llegado aquellos espasmos, aquella exquisita sensación sobre su cuerpo, aquella descarga eléctrica que recorría hasta el último centímetro de su ser, haciéndole temblar y gemir como un animal en celo. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma. Jamás se había corrido de forma tan lasciva como en aquel momento. El remesón que había sufrido su cuerpo había sido muchísimo más intenso que la primera vez que se acostó con Gyro, así como también lo había sido la generosa porción de esperma que había liberado.

Volvió en sí, ya había dejado de estremecerse. Sentía sus brazos lánguidos mientras su cuerpo era abrazado por una suave calidez. La felicidad venía de la mano con el calor, pensó tontamente.

—¿Estuvo bien? —oyó la voz de Gyro sobre su rostro. Un cálido beso fue depositado sobre su pómulo izquierdo. El italiano le observaba triunfante.

—Mucho… —respondió agotado, obteniendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

—Es mi turno. —le susurró. —¿Está bien si acabo dentro…? —inquirió en tono suplicante. Estaban en un hotel, con muchísimas comodidades en comparación al improvisado campamento que se montaban tras dejar cada pueblo, por lo que asear su cuerpo no sería un problema para el rubio. Johnny cubrió su rostro con el dorso de su mano y asintió. Aún podía sentir el duro miembro de Gyro en su interior. —Quisiera estar así por siempre, contigo, Johnny… —le oyó balbucear a la vez que daba reinicio a las embestidas.

Se deslizaba, recorría el interior del rubio con toda su longitud. Le parecía increíble que el sexo con el americano se sintiese tan cómodo y lubricado; estaba fluyendo tan naturalmente como al hacerlo con una mujer. Pensar en aquellos detalles tan eróticos a la vez que triviales, le excitaba aún más. Y por su parte, Johnny no se mantenía al margen, podía sentir perfectamente bien el suave delis que volvía a erizar sus cabellos. _A este paso, volveré a ponerme duro_ , fue lo que pensó mientras Gyro aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

—Johnny… —Gyro susurraba su nombre antes de besarle. Pegaba sus labios a los del rubio cada vez que su cuerpo se estremecía por una pequeña, pero intensa, descarga de placer. Cada vez que su miembro lograba alcanzar aquel punto tan esquicito que nublaba su mente, susurraba el nombre del jockey y le besaba, pegando sus labios con un movimiento brusco y, penetrando de vez en cuando con su lengua. Jadeaba. Su cabello castaño caía como una suerte de cortina por los costados de su rostro. Las manos de Johnny se deslizaban por su espalda, recorriendo su carne, sintiendo el calor que manaba de ella, removiendo la pequeña capa de sudor sobre su piel.

 _Se siente bien. Demasiado bien. Maldición, Gyro…_ Se quejó en el silencio de su mente. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba invadido por sensuales sensaciones y que, siendo o no de su agrado, podría volver a tener un orgasmo, pero esta vez sin una completa erección. Oía el jadear del italiano y el cabello de su nuca se erizaba. El golpe contra sus caderas se volvía más intenso. El vigor con el que Gyro chocaba sus caderas contra las del rubio indicaban que el momento estaba cerca; Gyro Zeppeli acabaría dentro de poco.

—G… Gyro… —susurró en un lascivo gemido. El sensual golpeteo le había arrastrado, nuevamente, al límite. Estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo y sin la necesidad de estar erecto. La sensación de su cuerpo al borde del éxtasis era inclusive más intensa. Apretó su mano contra la cintura del castaño, enterrando sus dedos en la piel del napolitano.

—Ah, Johnny… Ya… —balbuceó justo antes de dar el último empujón hacia adentro. Su cuerpo tembló, al igual que el del rubio. Johnny se estremecía, lo notaba a través de los pequeños espasmos que apretaban su miembro. Mientras le abrazaba con fuerza, besó al rubio. Le cogió por la mandíbula y besó su boca con poco cuidado, de forma algo torpe, cegado por el increíble placer que se liberaba a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. El entumecimiento que se apoderaba de él justo antes de correrse se disipaba en medio de un oleaje cálido. Cerró sus ojos mientras su boca se perdía en la del jockey.

Cuando el último chorrito de semen salió de su miembro y tuvo la seguridad de que había acabado de eyacular, retiró su falo del rubio y se tendió junto a este.

—Dos veces… —jadeó. —Eres increíble, Johnny Joestar. —el rubio se mantuvo en silencio, intentando recuperar el aliento. La única respuesta que encontró fue una sonrisa picaresca en el sonrosado rostro del jockey.

No quería moverse demasiado, o de lo contrario, la esperma que contenía se escurriría, ensuciando el acolchado edredón. Se quedó inmóvil. Tenía la respiración tan agitada que era casi doloroso. Sintió cómo Gyro tomaba asiento en la litera. Quería pedirle algunos trapos para limpiar su cuerpo, pero se sentía tan agotado que ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de hablar. Cerró los ojos. En medio de la oscuridad de sus párpados, se fue perdiendo a sí mismo en un sueño profundo. No quería dormir, pero su cuerpo, agotado, se lo exigía.

Aún no llegaba el alba cuando despertó. Estaba algo desorientado, aturdido. Lo último que recordaba era la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados y el firme pensamiento de no caer dormido. Se reprochó a sí mismo por haber despertado, prueba irrefutable de su profundo dormir. El calor que guardaban las mantas de la cama le estaba hipnotizando de nuevo, seduciéndole para caer dormido otra vez, pero la impresión de tener su cuerpo limpio y el eco de una botella sobre una madera le obligaron a levantarse. Una vez sentado en medio del lecho, fue aún más consciente de su desnudes y, esperando encontrarse con la soledad de su cuarto, Gyro Zeppeli estaba ahí, sentado en una de las poltronas acompañado de una copa y un vino de profundo color rojizo.

Aunque la nieve seguía cayendo afuera, en la habitación del hotel el ambiente era cálido, tanto como si una chimenea estuviese encendida ahí mismo. _Los sistemas de calefacción son cada vez mejores_ , pensó tontamente. A pesar de recriminarse por aquella observación, era inevitable reparar en ello viendo el blanco paisaje a través de la ventana y la ropa tan ligera que vestía Gyro. Sin sus botines ni camisa, Gyro Zeppeli vestía simple y llanamente su pantalón, desabotonado, por lo cierto. Su aspecto no parecía el de una persona descansada, más bien lucía desalineado, como si hubiese estado despierto toda la noche. El cabello le caía por sobre los hombros, desordenado, quizás algo enmarañado, alcanzando a cubrir gran parte de sus pectorales; sus mejillas, sonrosadas, dejaban al descubierto la importante cantidad de vino que había estado bebiendo.

—¿Dormiste? —interrogó el rubio sin vacilación.

—Sí. —respondió sin apartar la mirada de la vieja alfombra, parecía estar sumido en confusos pensamientos.

Silencio.

—Aún falta para el alba.

—Sí…

—¿Vienes? —Gyro dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio. Soltó una sonrisa que daba signos de derrota. —Aún está nevado y hace frío. —agregó el americano. Tras vaciar por última vez la copa, el italiano se levantó de la poltrona y se zambulló en la amplia litera. Johnny le recibió con los brazos abiertos. En cuando Gyro estuvo a su lado, le rodeó y abrazó como si no hubiese un mañana. Sentía su calor, avivado por el alcohol, y, sin oponerse a ello, el napolitano respondió al pueril abrazo del jockey estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

No tenían mucho tiempo para quedarse así. En cuanto amaneciera, tendrían que salir de la comodidad del hotel, montar sus caballos y avanzar tanto como sus animales lo permitiesen. Cada vez quedaba menos para alcanzar la meta. La presión aumentaba, incrementándose tras haber dejado el último punto de chequeo hacía tiempo atrás; ignorar su actual posición en la tabla les inquietaba. Aunque no habían visto pasar a ningún competidor, tampoco contaban con la certeza de que ellos fuesen los pioneros en la tabla.

—Al final de la carrera —balbuceó el médico napolitano—, cuando ganemos y yo logre salvar al niño, y tú logres reunir el cadáver, prométeme algo, ¿si?

—¿El qué…?

Guardaron silencio.

—No nos separaremos. —Johnny sostuvo la dulce mirada del italiano sin decir absolutamente nada.— Viajarás conmigo a Nápoles, y solo ahí decidirás si quieres volver a América… O volver a montar como jockey… en Europa…

Johnny no respondía. Se había quedado en absoluto silencio, como un cadáver.

—Yo… —Le resultaba impresionante cómo la mirada de Gyro podía lucir tan cálida y dulce, incluso algo infantil, pero nunca abandonar aquella masculinidad que tan bien le sentaba. Y sin notarlo, su mirada volvía a expresar aquella fuerte determinación que enseñaba de vez en cuando. —Viajaré a Nápoles contigo. —finalizó. Acto seguido, besó el mentón de Gyro y volvió a tomar posición entre sus brazos. Quería que el tiempo se detuviese ahí, en ese preciso momento y así sentir aquel revoloteo de felicidad para siempre. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando ganó su primera gran carrera. Pero su deseo parecía no importarle al mundo; los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse.

— _Te amo, Johnny._ —susurró de forma ininteligible, casi sin voz, moviendo solamente sus labios.

—Yo también. —respondió al tomar asiento. Se acercó al borde de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, alistándose para reiniciar la ardua travesía que les esperaba. —Ganaremos, Gyro. Ganaremos.


End file.
